


Christmas Warmth

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Set post-KH III





	Christmas Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-KH III

The first time Riku sets foot in Christmas Town, he hasn’t believed in Santa for years. In fact, he was the one who had first told Sora and Kairi that Santa didn’t exist. 

He likes to think that, at this point, it says something about him that he can simply smile ruefully at how wrong he was. 

Santa himself seems willing to let the matter rest at a chuckle and “Not such a figment of your imagination after all, hmmm?” before going to get them hot cocoa and snacks. Sora, on the other hand, looks at him with the smuggest smile ever on his face at being proven right and Riku resigns himself to hearing about this for days. 

For now, there’s no emergencies requiring a Keyblade Master’s attention and plenty of cookies and cocoa. Sora doesn’t need much encouragement to show Roxas and Xion around the toy factory, and Naminé settles in with her sketchpad while Kairi starts asking Santa what was apparently the entire inventory of questions about him she’d stored up over the years. 

Outside is snowy, and colder than it ever gets in Destiny Islands, but inside Riku feels nothing but warmth.


End file.
